A New Start
by ChRiSsIeCat
Summary: DNR!Under Editing process! Kristyn and Alex are together and Sabina is over on holiday. Sabina wants Alex who only has eyes for Kristyn. Then stuff starts to happen and it looks like Sabina is trying to kill Kristyn Can Alex prove her innocent? or guilty


**Hey, this is the follow on from Stayin Alive. Basically Kristyn and Alex are living together and Sabina has come over for a holiday. Sabina wants Alex but Alex only has eyes for Kristyn. Then some sinister stuff starts to happen and it looks like Sabina is trying to kill Kristyn. Can Alex prove her innocent? Or will he find her guilty? And what's MI6s involvement?**

**I've written this one differently as Kristyn will be apart from Alex a lot so it has two POV's (Point of View).**

Kristyn was unsure what to make of Sabina. Sure the girl was nice, when Alex was around. When he wasn't she was a downright cow. Kristyn walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She heard laughing and saw Sabina leaning towards Alex, showing him an eyeful of cleavage in a barely-there pyjama singlet. "Morning," Alex said getting up and hugging her "You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you." He kissed her on the cheek and continued, "Breakfast?"

"No thanks." She continued out to the backyard and whistled. Choc Chip, her Chocolate Lab came running at the sound of the door. Chip had grown so much in the past month. She bent down to cuddle the pup. Chip was in a hyper mood and jumped all over her, licking her face and hands. She laughed and then heard the door slamming. Getting up she started to pour Chip's food into her bowl as Sabina walked into the backyard. Sabina was wearing Alex's robe and looked very much at home in it. Sabina looked at the puppy who was jumping at her and then at Kristyn.

"Get _this,_" she pointed at Choc Chip, "away from me."

"Chip!" she called shaking the food bowl "Breaky." As Chip chowed down on the dog food Sabina looked at Kristyn impatiently. Kristyn filled the water and then looked up. "Yes?"

"Alex wants to know if you need anything from the shop, Jack is doing the grocery shopping today."

"Oh ill go and talk to Jack now."

"Whatever."

Kristyn followed Sabina inside. After telling Jack what she needed, she went into the kitchen to fix a late breakfast. She was hungry after all.

Kristyn sat on the couch and ate her toast. She was watching Dreamz on the Telly, Alex had rented it the night before, saying "I remember you telling me about this, I thought we could watch it together." Needless to say he'd fallen asleep on her arm. Definitely not his kind of film.

"Ewww, don't know how you stand that stuff," Alex exclaimed making a sour face and looking at her toast. He continued "Must be an acquired taste." Kristyn was Australian and had grown up eating Vegemite, but Alex hated the stuff, along with most other Brits that tried it.

She held it up to his face and said "Want some?"

"Of course he doesn't, he just said he doesn't like it." Sabina entered the room. She sat down in the middle of the couch so she was in between them. "What's this?" She watched the telly a while then said, "Boring." She stopped the DVD and flicked through some channels, stopping at one with the Wimbledon Tournament on it. "Remember Wimbledon? We had so much fun, even though you were on a mission."

She looked at Alex and said "What do you want for lunch? Ill cook."

"I don't mind, Kristyn?" He turned to Kristyn, wanting to include her in the conversation. It was obvious Alex knew there was some conflict between her and his best friend.

"I feel like spag bol, don't you reckon?"

"Yeah spaghetti sounds nice."

After lunch Kristyn felt weird. She was tired but when she laid down she couldn't sleep. A few hours later Alex came in to their room. "You alright? You don't look so good."

"Just a little tired. And I think something in the spaghetti disagreed with my stomach."

"Ill get Jack to make some chicken soup, her soup always makes me feel better."

"Thankyou." Kristyn watched him exit the room and closed her eyes. Soon she was in a half-sleep.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile downstairs Alex looked for Jack. "Jack?" he knocked on her bedroom door.

"She's still out, can I help?" Sabina grabbed Alex's arm. "You look upset."

"Oh Kristyn's ill and I wanted her to make some soup that's all."

"Ill make her my mums recipe, always good for illnesses."

"Thanks Sab."

Alex walked back upstairs and into his bedroom. He sat on the double bed and felt Kristyn's forehead. She felt slightly warm but so close to normal you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't know. He stroked her hair out of her face and watched her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up suddenly. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just…" he trailed off not knowing what to say. He looked at her eyes; their beautiful blue was faded, washed out, her skin was pale, and the normally light scar on her cheek was a purplish colour.

There was a knock on the door and Sabina called out "Chicken soup's ready!" then opened the door and walked in. she handed it to Kristyn and Alex watched as Kristyn took a sip. Her face screwed up as she swallowed the soup and then exclaimed "Ewww this tastes off."

"Sometimes when you're sick your taste buds go funny." Alex caressed her cheek and added, "Drink up, it'll be good for you." Kristyn drank it and then Sabina took the mug down to the kitchen. Alex watched Kristyn lay down on the bed and curled around her. All of a sudden he felt her go rigid. She sat up and hurled. He listened to the coughing and retching stunned and then sprang into action. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to cover her mouth then he ran to the hall and picked up the phone. He called Jack, and running with the phone he heard Kristyn stop coughing and start crying. He walked into the bedroom and cuddled her as Jack picked up.

"Jack, where are you? You have to come home, Kristyn needs a doctor."

"Umm ill be right there, stay calm." Alex heard Jack talking to a male voice that sounded like her new boyfriend Mack. "What seems to be wrong with her?"

As Alex explained he caught sight of the towel Kristyn had been sick on. "And there's blood in her vomit."


End file.
